


Pinky Goes Too Far

by RockMyForum



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Emotional, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Scoops Whump, Some Humor, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Unconsciousness, Whump, but i'm not gonna include it with the drabbles, but pinky prolly got pretty fucked up off screen, he had it coming tho, no sweetiepies were harmed in the making of this fic, pinky is the biggest asshole in pure heart, this is a tonal shift from the drabbles, this is kinda short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum
Summary: The straw that broke the camel's already broken back
Relationships: Muffins/Scoops (Mao Mao)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. part 1

Muffins and Scoops are just spending a normal day in the park again, when out of the blue Pinky comes in. "OH LOOK! IT'S THE 2 LITTLE LOVE BIRDS THAT DIDN'T INVITE ME TO THEIR SLEEPOVER!"

Scoops quickly responded with "At least I don't attack people for stupid reasons!"

Muffins tried to stop the possible fight. "It's been 2 weeks since the sleepover, can we please not?"

Pinky responded "I DON'T CARE! I DESERVE TO BE AT SLEEPOVERS!"

Scoops responded "No you don't!"

Pinky responded "BUT I WOULD IMPROVE THE SLEEPOVER!"

Scoops angrily replied "All you would do would be disgusting shit! Plus you attacked me the day after, so you're BANNED from my sleepovers!!!!"

At this point, many sweetiepies had come and surrounded Muffins, Scoops, and Pinky, all watching in shock and awe. But something snapped inside Pinky. The very fact he is now banned from any sleepover held by Muffins and/or Scoops filled him with rage. And without hesitation, he punched Scoops in the face, knocking her onto the ground, UNCONSCIOUS. "TAKE THAT YOU FUCKING WHORE!" The rest of the sweetiepies gasped as Muffins picked up her partner's unconscious body and noticed a small, blue bruise on Scoops' forehead. Muffins began tearing up as she hugged Scoops' currently lifeless body. Scoops had also bruises on her left ear, her right arm, and her left leg. and Muffins then shouted:

"Please excuse my potty mouth. FUCK YOU, PINKY!"

Pinky felt very proud of himself but the sweetiepies had started yelling at him for what he just did. One of them shouted "I HOPE YOU GET KNOCKED OUT SOMEDAY!" Muffins ended up calling an ambulance while the Sheriff's Department arrived to arrest Pinky. As Scoops was loaded into the ambulance, Muffins placed Scoops' hat on her partner's chest. She then asked one of the workers if she would be okay, and the worker answered:

"She'll be safe 100%. Most times where someone is knocked unconscious they are still alive. Plus this isn't the first time Pinky has done shit like this."

Muffins then drove to the hospital to check into Scoops' room to make sure that her partner was doing OK. A worker then walked her to her partner's room, and let her stay there to monitor her. Once she got into her room, she discovered Scoops, still unconscious, on the hospital bed. Muffins hugged Scoops, then proceeded to say the following, while holding back tears:

"You're gonna be OK."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: I wanted to try making a drama whump (with some humor) instead of the normal fluff fics that i make. This is not in the drabble compilation because I don't want there to be a HUGE tonal shift in the middle of a bunch of fluff and hurt/comfort drabbles


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None needed

An hour has passed.

Muffins is still at the hospital making sure that Scoops is OK. The more she stared, the more worried she got. She knew Scoops was gonna wake up but was still scared she wouldn't make it.

When suddenly, Scoops woke up to discover that her hat was on her chest, that she was on a hospital bed, and that she had bruises.

"I KNEW YOU'D BE OKAY!"

Muffins hugged Scoops tightly and then kissed her. Scoops then got off the bed, put her hat back on, and asked her love what had happened.

"Well when we were in the park, you had gotten into a fight with that little pink bastard. He ended up knocking you out and I was worried i would lose you!"

"I hope that son of a bitch got arrested!"

"He did. There's no way he's gonna get out now."

After Muffins checked her partner out of the hospital, they went back home. As they sat on the couch, they both discussed other things that Pinky did.

"Like, he covers himself in mayonnaise and pretends to be god. With an attitude like that I'm honestly surprised he was strong enough to knock me out."

"I was too!"

"Like, he hates water. If it rains, does he scream Bloody Murder?"

"Yeah. He's done that before. I have experience."

Scoops didn't respond.

"Scoops?"

"Sorry, I'm still trying to grasp the fact that i was knocked unconscious today."

Later that night, Muffins said to Scoops just after they finished cuddling and just before the latter fell asleep: "You're safe now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this isn't as good as the ones in the drabble collection, just wanted to have a change of pace


End file.
